Just like a fairytale
by Sasina997
Summary: The young daughter of The little conqueror Sun Ce and his wife lady Da Qiao, has always been a tomboy like her aunt Sun ShiangXiang, and all she always desired was fight but everyone considered her as a little girl exept her childhood friend, no other that the young Wu strategist, Lu Xun. Will she ever fulfill her dream? Let's find out shall we?
1. Study is boriiiiing!

**Just like a fairytale **

A/N: Soooo, hellooo! This is my first Fanfiction EVER eh eh eh and well... I hope I'll do a good work! I'm sorry if I do some mistakes I'm not English! Good read !

Everything was quiet at Sunzhou castle everyone were sleeping even the sun had not risen yet ,but a boy with brawn hair and chocolate eyes as well, was awake and already dressed. Sighing he exited his room and almost silently he head towards the princess room hoping she was already awake.

But he knew it was merely impossible.

The boy named Lu Xun was knocking to a somoene's door, but knowing that this 'someone' was REALLY lazy decided to open the door. He was right, she was sleeping noisily hugging her pillow tightly to her chest, watching her sleeping like that made him smile, not everytime you could see her calm face like this almost...never,but he recovered quikly and then he approached her.

''My lady, please wake up'' he whisperd

He was trying to wake her up but it was just impossible!

-''My lady you have to get up!'' He shacked her a little but nothing, she was like a dead body!

-''I don't want to! I wanna sleep..''

-''I know, but you promised me-''

-''Maybe I was lying'' She lunched one pillow towards his face. He sighed will she ever act like a princess or, at least, a normal girl?

-You weren't, my lady, so get up! Annoyed and sleepy ,he pulled her coverts away from her immovable body. She groaned loudly, exaspereted, ''Go away!'' she yelled as if she was begging him.

He didn't even listened her as he was blushing till the point of his ears because as always she was in little-really little shorts and a singlet that didn't left much to imagination while he gazed down in embarassment he heard her say:

-''I hate you Xun.''she snort ,this guy was really persistent wasn't he?

He chuckled '' I will wait you out so get dressed and don't make me wait for an hour, slowpoke.''and quikly left the room. She had such a face even a SLOWPOKE could have been prettier than her right now , she didn't want study at this early, but she really promised Xun that she would because he was stressing her to death so she dressed herself and sadly she left her beloved bed and room.

*FLASHBACK*

''Shi, pleas-'' The young man begged

'' Xun, I will study an other day okay?''

''Promise me?''

''Yep, now I think you shouldn't waste your time here I know that uncle Quan is prapering for battle at least, you can go prepare yourself too!" She envied him so much but maybe everyone was right she was only a kid, who would like to go on war anyway? He nodded and bowed she rolled her eyes and then he left her with her horse, she sighed sadly and rode her chestnut friend away from everything and everyone...

*End FLASHBACK''

Xun was waiting for her with such a sleepy face! His eyes were almost closed when she giggled at his state, he noticed her "Finally I found out that you are human" she giggled again looking at her flustered friend.

"Ha ha ha very funny my lady" he told her sarcastically. ''Don't call me my lady! At least not you! It's EMBARASSING!Do I always rimaind you that?''They were childood friends yet he always called like that it is so annoying

'' Yes my-'' Oops ,maybe she was going to kill him now?

Her eyes widened and shot a dead glare to him, he gulped looking at her apologicately she couldn't even say something as he took her hand dragging her like a doll to the empty library.

She was not ready for three hours of boredoom !

''So what are we gonna study now? She whispered, everyone in the castle was sleeping after all( Oh and she envied those Everyone) except her, of course.

''Mmh, what about studying something about weapons? At least you'll be interested.'' His calm and sweet voice made her almost sleep but she recovered after hearing the word ' weapons', she blinked and nodded smiling brigthly and yes, she just loved weapons and figthing too yet, she never fighted a real battle she wanted to, but everyone would prevent her because as they said she was not ' ready' for battle which wasn't true, she practiced a lot since she was a little girl! She was trained by her aunt ShiangXiang when she was little and when she left, she felt alone but she continued her training striving more and more everyday without a break, yes she will make her auntie proud of her and everyone else! Shi tought as her eyes sparked with a joy and ambition that not even war could sorpress, one day she will be a great fighter and she will proctect her people from this never-ending chaos whatever the cost may be... She just wanted to see her people be happy...That is why she wanted to fight-

''Are you listening to me ?'' Lu Xun's voice ranged in her mind woke her up by her wonderful dream...

''Huh?'' * Death glare * '' hehehe I am listening, o-of course! ''

'' Yeah of course, Shi, you need to focus or you will never fight-'' He was explaining

'' Uncle Quan will never make me fight b-because I am a girl ,right?'' she rudely interrupted him but, that question, was on her mind for too long she needed to ask even if she knew the answer... sadness could be seen in her eyes.

Lu Xun's eyes widened he just... did not know what say to raise her morale because he didn't know what tought Lord Sun Quan,he made a reassuming smile and told her in a soft tone '' You are wrong Shii he is just... worried about you and you know it.''

''B-but!'' Yeah, her uncle was worried and yeah she knew it still...''I'm no kid anymore!'' she said childshly puffying her cheeks. Well, she was lady Xiao Quiao nephew after all ,tought the young man beside her, he could not help but chuckled a bit at that tought.

''Are you laughting about me, Xun?''

'' Maybe.'' She puffed her cheeks even more was she, going to explode or something?

Now he was laughting straight on her face whose was too funny for him ,then she joined him and giggled as well '' Hey, you are meanie Xun!''she friendly punched him on the arm.

He smirked and asked '' What about I am no kid anymore ?'' He tried to mimick her voice failing miserely,her chocolate eyes widened as his smirk grew even bigger ''S-Shut up Xun! W-we I-I must study !'' Yep, she was in total shame, her cheeks rosy and her head dawn trying to read this book that the smirking boy gave her ''And anyway my voice is not that whiny''she protested '' Hahhahah if, you say so ..'' he was completely tesing her, which was rare then ,he smiled as a I-know-you-will-do-it.

Yeah, she will be a warrior at least, someday...

**Two Hours later**

''It's so boriiiiiiing''

'' It is not.''

''I am getting sleepyyyyy'' the girl whined.

'' Is normal ,don't worry, is because you are sooo lazy''He chuckled AGAIN!

''That's not true!''

''true.''

''false''

They continued like this a lot unluckly they were both determined ''I ..almost finished...'' She said after another hour had passed, her eyes begged forgiviness they just could not stay open anymore and the boy eyes too and he was figthing hard to remain awake, she let go and unwillyngly she fall asleep. The boy smiled watching her sleep made him always feel so peacefully he moved some bangs of hair away from her face and he could not help but think at how shelooked cute and relaxed in that moment but soon enough his eyes closed too.

It was _early_ morning when the so called great strategist Lu Meng woke up and after immedietly dressed up, he moved on the library searching for a certain book about some old wars he needed to work for a strategy for the next battle, he was already late and when he found it, he noticed a girl and a boy sleeping on the unconfortable table he got closer and reconized the two,he sighed and muttered * These young people* he smiled warmingly then took them in their own beds.

Anyway If you are even reading this...thing? I thank you so much ! Lu Xun is my favourite characther of Dynasty Warriors series (ahahah would you have guessed?) and in DW8 is so :Q_ howtie ahem, anyway he has this sweet yet profetionally voice that always makes me relax but even so sleeply hahahah! Anyway sorry for my bad English! Ciaooooo!


	2. She never changes!

A/n here is chapter 2 nothing special I must say!

SilverSacrifice: How can someone not love him ?

HeiHuoGongzhu: You can write rewies even longer ! xD I wanted to portrait her like her father thanks for noticed it! Koei girls are too much I don't know ''Girly'' How do you imagine her?

**Chapter 2: She never changes!**

It was late morning when she woke in her comfy and fluffy bed '' aah'' she tought '' I am so relaxed right now'' She yawned and skreched her back, she noticed that she wasn't in her nightgown but in her casual clothes she blinked ''Right! We were studying ! B-but did Lu Xun carried me in bed?!''she flushed at the tought '' He is going to kill me because I fell asleep.'' The annoyed and flustered girl sighed and got out of her room.

As she walked the hallway she pasted the strategist room she silently opened the door and saw that he was still sleeping she evily laughed mentally she was going to do a little joke she will wake him up with water .

''You are such a genious Shi ''

She took a bucket full of water from a fountain in the beautyful garden that was in the castle,she had a plastered grin on her face she was going to get revenge for waking her in the middle of the night.

She was now standing in front of his door she was about to open when the young boy was standing in front of her with a blank face suprised to see her, but looking at her better he noticed the bucket with water he got her idea.

Oooh she was in trouble! ''G-good m-morniiiing!''She tried to act like nothing was wrong but Lu Xun was a stratiegist for a reason, ''What are you doing with that?'' Pointing the bucket full of water ''Oh this!? Eeer... I am doing exercises for my a-arm o-o course! Eheheh'' As she exactly thought Xun wasn't stupid in fact he took the bucket from her hands and in an instant she was all wet from her head to her feet ''Anyway good morning '' ''Y-you!'' ''Why di-did you do that?!'' She asked indignantly but all she was-'' Don't play the innocent with me Shi'' he smirked '' You wanted to wake me up NICELY, right?'' he smirk grew even more when he looked at her espression ''T-t-that's n-not t-truee! I-'' he caught her of guard by making his face close to hers her heart immediately began to beat fast and her cheeks as well flushed and she had an anriedble look on her face '' you are all wet, Shi..'' His voice so low and she would never think like It but It was almost... sensual '' That's why you need a hot bath so go!''Ah the nerve he had! ''Next time I won't fail!'' she stoke her tongue, the boy only chuckled at the childishness of the so called princess of Wu both of them heard a voice calling them '' Lu Xun, Shi wha-'' It was Lu Meng that was shocked by the way the girl was in ''Shi, what happened?'' '' Uncle Meeeeeeng'' she trow herself on him almost knocking him ''Shi, why are you all wet?'' she pouted at that question Xun chuckled again she shot him a glare that made him shut up'' I dropped that bucket hehehe'' she excused ''You never change, do you? ''the old man sighed ''Hahhaha, you know me uncle Meng anyway, I need to go bath so, byee''She made a fake smile and vanished in a second '' but, what was in her today?'' The strategist inquaired to the other young one .''An-'' ''My lord I-It was my fault I-I will go after her immiediatly,excuse me !'' He bowed and went after the girl.

''B-but wait!'' He pouted, he didn't had a strategy for the battle to come, he remained awake all the night but nothing, he sighed again, he needed to see Master Lu Su and Master Zhou Yu, he stormed off to the strategist room.

''Where did she go?'' She was not bathing beacuse he was there and it was empty he tried to ask her handmaidens but they were clueless.

So he runned towards the training field but why would she train while wet?

''M-master Gan Ning have you seen Lady Sun Shi?''He was out of breath.

''Hehe no sorry, what you two lovebirds fought?'' He smirked at his reaction.

''B-but n-no, we are only friends and...''He seemed dissapointed by the last statament Gan Ning noticed immiedietly '' So your love isn't corresponded? That's a pity.''Shocked the young man was utterly shocked, how he did ev-''It does not matter, you didn't saw her right?''The general only nodded.

''Then I will see you later, my lord'' he bowed and runned again.

''Hey I was only kidding!'' The pirate yelled, why did he took that so personally anyway?

He was tired, he has been in the village but.. nope, in the castle nope in the stall but nooope.

He sighed '' That girl is a hurricane'' he tought smiling a young girl brought him back to reality '' M-my lord I have seen a young girl like you described she went in to the forest''She said shily he blinked he knows where she is!

''Thank you miss '' he smiled at her and patted her head.

''Where is your mother, miss? He asked kindly to the poor girl.

''I do not have one sir...'' She looked down with sad eyes.

''I-I am terrebly sorry m-miss...''He sounded so stupid studdering like an idiot-

''Please do not worry sir.''

''Are you alone?''

''No there are my grandparents sir.''

''Ah, I am glad...Where are they now?''

''I.. lost them I don't know where are they!'' The little kid exlaimed exaspereted.

''D-do not worry I will help you miss!'' He offered her his hand and she took it.

After One Hour

''Sir why are you doing this?'' she asked couriously.

''I cannot leave a young girl like you alone, it is dangerous !''

''than-'' she started but a voice yelled ''Yunchiii where are you?!''They were two old people a female and a male one they were exaspereted.

'' Granny!'' she yelled happily and left Lu Xun's hand and runned against th two old people '' Yunchiii you are here thankgoodness!'' The female cried and hugged her close the man hugged them too, he smiled at the family scene ''Damn, Shi I completely forgot-''.

''Thank you!'' the old lady bowed.

''Eh? Oh... do not worry It was a pleasure!''He smiled at the girl''Anyway I.. have to go byee '' He bowed and then he said goodbye to the happy child.

He runned towards the forest, there was a beautyfull lake that Shi and him found when they were children, he smiled at that memory and quikly tried to catch her.

A/n

2 Chappieee yeah! Anyway I know It is boring this chapter but they will be more interesting later! Hahahhaah I loved writing it dunno why! xD

Byeeeeeeeeeee!


	3. Memories

A/N : Is this story that boring? Please write what you think about it. Anyway let's get to the story!

**Chapter 3: Memories**

When I first met her I was only eleven, It was my first day at the castle, Master Lu Meng believed I was a talent for my age, he and my family had a meeting days back, he decided to take me to the castle because he wanted to train me,and... having a good family well, helped.

He was extremely kind with me, maybe because he thought that I was merely a kid, which it was right, but shy as I was, I felt unconfortable and he noticed immediatly.

''Um...Hey would you please em... get some wood for the fire?''

We were at the training field the only place there it would be some wood was proprably the forest I felt a little scared being only a kid without any experience of survival but an order is an order.

''Yes L-lord Lu Meng'' I bowed and headed to the forest.

''Maybe is too dangerous?'' He yelled.

I didn't want to go but I didn't want to be such a failure either I mean, I needed to get some wood,nothing more!

''Oh no! My lord Do not worry I will come back soon with the wood!''I exlaimed in a reassuring way.

''Well count it as 'training' and reuturn before it will become dark!'' He yelled but the boy was already gone.

It passed an hour,I think, and I was already lost I sighed, I kept thinking 'What was in my mind when I accepted?'.

While I kept walking without a destination then I spotted a beautyful lake surrounded only by flawers and a giant tree on the left, I sitted down admiring the tranquillity of this place, I sighed again 'I should find some wood I can't stay here!' yet my legs wouldn't get up.

After some minutes while I was getting up I heard a loud scream above me which startled me.

In a second my head hitted the cold ground, I groaned in pain trying to get up but there was something on top of me.

''What th-''

''S-sorry!'' It was a girl's voice I sat down and I looked at her, I could tell she was under my age she had very light mid-long brown hair and big dark brown eyes. I knew I was staring but before I could say a word she interrupted me.

''Hey you fine? You are not hurt, are you?'' She got closer to examine me .

''I a-am fine, thank you ,but what a little girl like you is doing in this place? And most important where did you came from?'' I asked curiously while she helped me getting up.

''I am not a little girl! And you are not bigger than I am so we are the same age'' She snorted ''And oh I was just climbing this tree but I fell...on you.''She scratched her head nervously.

''You WHAT?!''

''Hey, I was courious!''

''What if I was not here ,acting as your pillow?! I asked her fouriously she just risked her life and acted like nothing happened!

''I didn't want to fell on you! I am really sorry...''

''Well, It's not like I am any better, I needed to find some food which I didn't, and I got lost..''I pouted 'Master Lu Meng will certainly send me home, if I even get out of here.' I tought so hard that I didn't hear what she was saying.

''Mmh.. excuse me?

The girl huffed ''I am telling you that I know a place where there is a lot of wood!'' She smiled brightly and so did I.

''Can you please telling me where? Umh...'' I did't knew her name what impolite I was.

''Oh! Call me Shi!Umh...'' She repeated to me the same word I used in the same tone.

I smiled ''My name is Lu Xun, nice to meet you,Shi.'' I bowed.

''Oh, please do not be formal. Anyway let's go, you are late aren't you?'' She took my hand and I could simply look at our hands for a moment not answering at her question.

I simply nodded as she was dragging me like a doll, I just hoped she really knew where we were going.

She was indeed right ,there was a lot of wood in this cave I took as much as I could, I was begenning to be nervous she kept staring me in silence.

''There is something wrong?'' I asked worried, 'did I do something that made her angry?' I tought.

''E-eh oh no no! I was thinking only if a KID like me could help you trasporting some more wood.'' She smirked and I could not understand .

''Why do you care?'' I simply asked.

''W-well why not? I want to help y-you.'' She smiled happily again.

''Nevermind, well...Thanks'' This girl was really strange.

''Why did you came in this forest anyway?''

''I wanted to explore it, of course! I mean, have you seen the lake? It'so beautyfull!'' She had sparks in her eyes.

''Yes indeed! Well we found it together right? Did you find anything else?''

''I didn't, my parents did not want me to be out for too much'' She said in a sad tone and lowered her head as if she was disturbed bysomething...'Maybe I am too persistent?' I tought.

''

Why?''

Her eyes widened ''I-I maybe they are just s-super protactive! Eh eh'' She skreched her head again.

''You are lying'' I chuckled.

''Wha-''

''When you are nervous you skrach your head.''She was in total shock I wondered why.

''Wow, can you read people minds?''

''Yeah, maybe...''I chuckled

''Where you have to go anyway?''

''To the training field, have you never been there?'' Stupid question, why a young girl would go in the training field?

''Oh yes! Almost everyday!'' She exlaimed happily

I could not understand if was sarcasm or not ''What do you mean?''

''I mean, that I go to the training field almost everyday?'' She looked confused I was even more than her.

''Did you have some parents in the army ?

''Parents? No-well I do, but it is not for that!''

''And why then?''

''Hey, you are a courious one aren't you? She smirked as I blushed in shame.

''I-I am sorry I have been persistent my apologies'' I bowed

She just rolled her eyes ''Because...because I want be a warrior!'' She had both passion and determination written in her hole face.

''Well, you must work hard but I can see the determination in your eyes so you can do it and I wish you good luck!'' I smiled

She was dumbfounded like I had two heads or something like that.

''What-''

She got closer and hugged me tightly to her, to put it shortly, I was purely shocked we met only a few hours ago!

''Thank you...'' She departed and smiled kindly to me this time I was dumbfounded blushing madly.

''Your...welcome?'' I said/ asked uncertenly.

''W-well, you are the only one who didn't say 'hey you are crazy' or 'You are just a kid or girl !' Then, t-thanks ''

''Who said that I don't think you are crazy?''I teased her and I laughed as I saw her face go from gratefull to angry.

''Hey, are you mocking me?!''

''I am, was it not obvious?'' I laughted so hard that tears of joy appeard in my eyes.

She huffed ''We are almost there...Luckily!'' She shot me a death glare and I silenced myself.

I remember thinking 'This girl sure is fun!''

As we FINALLY arrived Master Lu Meng immediatly ran towards us.

''Lu Xun finally, where have you b-'' He noticed that there was a girl beside him and with a girl he meant THE GIRL!

''Uncle Meeeeeeeng!'' she yelled leaving the wood on the ground and lunching herselft to Master Lu Meng's arms, which shocked me, in a tight hug.

'Was she a maniac of hugs or what?' I thought.

''Shi, what are you doing here?''

''What do you mean ? I always come here!'' Shi compleined.

Lu Meng made a gest of dispair ''As if I don't know it Shi,''He sighed ''I meant, why are you with Lu Xun?''

''Oh... I met him 'CASUALLY' and I thought I could help him Ehehehe...'' She skratched her head 'why was she so nervous I mean, I know It is a lie but...Oh maybe because he was her uncle' I groaned mentally because I was flustered by this situation ' Why should I care about it anyway?'

''Is this true Lu Xun?''

''Eh? Oh yes my lord she helped me '' I replied casually I didn't like lie but she helped me so...

''Good, because I do not want the princess of Wu go around the forest alone!'' He eyed her severely and she only ''Eheheheh''.

I was shocked ...that girl was really..? I was UTTERLY shocked that girl was the princess of Wu?!

She saw my 'Shocked face' and walked towards me. I raised my head and looked at her hand.

''Huh?''

''Hi, nice to meet you Xun, my FULL name is Sun Shi and...'' She rolled her eyes '' I am the princess of Wu '' I looked confused at her exended hand.

''Why are you introducing yourself again? '' I shacked her hand 'Agh, I forgot she is a princess!'

''Because... I didn't tell you I was a princess. Um...Sorry.''

''Oh n-no you don't need to excuse yourself, my lady!'' I bowed.

''No! Don't call me 'My lady' We are friends.. right?

I was suprised why she wanted to be my friend anyway?

''Really?''

She just nodded . I really could not know why!

''Okay I guess?'' She happyily clapped her hands smiling brightly. ''Why do you want to be my friend anyway?

''I don't have any friends because...Of my 'status' that's why I did not want you to know...Ple-''

''Why ?''I asked stranged ''Why don't you have any friends?''

''The other kids are afraid of me because my dad controls Wu...They are afraid that something can happen to their families if they make me angry or..ugh..I don't know.'' She was flustreted I could see that, for what I know peoples could take advantage by her 'status' but be afraid? Mah...

''Oh, well they shouldn't be...I mean, they shouldn't judge you...''

''I know..So you don't want to be m-my friend?''

''Well they should judge you by your naivety, when did I said I don't want to be your friend ?'' I sighed

''Hey! Anyway thanks! I will be the most great friend you will ever have !''

''by the way, have you two stopped?''

I just did not know she was serious, we know each other since then, almost seven years and she is the best friend someone can ever have even if she is stubborn, sometimes annoying and naive, eh... even if she is too much naive...

A/N Teehee what a boring chapter=.= I can understand why no one reviews ! I mean where is the plot?Ugh I am confused so don't read my blabbing xD I will try harder but I have to study Deutch and French so I am not only busy but even bored and really stressed!

Anyway I will update soon if someone cares about it. xD

Byeee byee


	4. Little problems

**A/N hiiii there here is the new chapter! * crickets* -.- ... Anyway I hope you will enjoy it R&R**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Dynasty Warriors just my evil mind here muhahaha xD**

**Chapter 4: Little problems.**

I was in the place that me and Xun found, the sun is dissapearing behind the mountain,I sigh, I should go back to the castle, I was getting up while I noticed how the lake was beautyful under the sunset rays, an idea runned through my mind and I smiled, I wanted to throw myself in the water and so I started undressing leaving only my red underwear and corset (I hate this thing so much!).

As soon as my feet touched the hot water I relaxed myself I went deeper until the water reached my shoulders.

'Mother will kill me' I giggled to myself at the thought of her angry face and voice.

She was always severe and I know she did for my best, but I only wanted to make her proud well, in my way, I wanted to show her that her daughter wasn't a kid anymore but a woman capable of handling things on my own.

I left that thoughts out of my mind as I heard footsteps, I immediately panicked I was almost naked 'What should I do?' I got out from the water and I started climbing the tree.

'Shit! The clothes!. Yup, I am in serious problem' I panicked 'I am so stupid what was I thinking?!'

My heart was pounding so hard that I thought it was bursting out of my chest , I breathed deeply trying to calm myself but, as I heard these footstepscoming closer I was really afraid.

Luckyly I reached a branch quite stable not to high but I could still knocking someone out as I kept guarding the place.

He/she/it was coming here I was ready, I know maybe...He was a good person...Ugh I don't even know what should I think.

She could only see brown hair he wasn't so high still higher than her.

'That clothes! Lu Xun's !'

''Lu- Ack!''

I lost my balance and I falled, what a shame , he looked up and saw me that I was going to bump to him, his eyes widened in shock and in a second Icrashed his body with mine.

I looked in his closed eyes ''Are you fine?! Oh I am so s-'' I stopped. I flushed. I was on top of him I had my arms on the sides of his head and he had his on my hips.

He opened his eyes tiredely, I looked at him with my eyes full of worry.

''Am I so much comfortable?'' He joked and I giggled.

''What-'' He noticed my state and I could see the furious redness of his cheecks as he looked away from my wet body, mine as well, reddened.

''Hmm?''

''N-no.. n-nothing ?'' Was that a question? I laughted hard, I got up and took his hand on mine ''Wh-What are y-you doing?'' He asked uncertantly, I giggled ''Let us do a warm bath!'' I exlaimed happily.

His face now completely red even his ears! ''W-what?!''

''Move move strip-'' My face goes blank 'What was I saying?! I blushed.

He smirked, sometimes I HATE that smirk.

''I thought you never asked.'' He flashed a charming smile to me as I was beginning go on fire.

Everyone knew the shy part of the young strategist only I knew his confident one, yes he could be shy but extremely confident not only his strategism skills!

He only left his white middle leg pants, I could not get my eyes off his well toned d arms and torso 'What the hell is happining to me?!' I shaked my face from side to side I wanted to regain a bit of knowledge!

''Hey''

''Umh?''I gasped, his face close to my ear and I didn't even noticed 'stupid me and stupid Xun he and his...um.. handsomness!', his low voice sendshivers trought my spine.

''Why are we standing here come on!'' He patted my head affectionally like a lord petted his puppy.

I smirked challengingly''Who arrives least is a um...Slowpoke!''

''The best you could come with ?'' He chuckled but I was already running.

''Seams you are a S-L-O-W-P-O-K-E''I teased him getting out my tongue.

''That is cheating!''He soon catched up and took me in brydal style while I punched uncontrollaby his toned chest.

''Leave me!''

''Ok Ok I will let you go'' He did as he said and I shrieked as the water was really deep.

''Xun! I- It is too deep!''

He was alarmed and immediatly he grabbed my shoulders and put my arms on his neck I placed my head on his torso I felt.. so calm staying like this listening to his fast heartbeats.

''Your heart beats so fast Xun!''

''E-eh... really?'' He muttered something else that I didn't catch.

''What?'' I asked raising my head to look his bright brown-golden eyes.

''N-nothing!'' He blushed.

''Tell me!'' I protested.

He just stood there in silence which hurted my nerves.

''Maybe you are cold?'' I asked holding his bare shoulders and looking in his eyes

''Um.. actually quite the opposite''

I let go of his shoulders feeling some weirdness by his last statament and I relaxed in the warm water.

''Why are you here?'' I asked more curious than never.

''I knew you were here, I thought at least, anyway why did you ran like that?''

''Um...I felt flustered'' Not inventing a better excuse.

''From what?''

''Ugh... I don't know.''Happily for the girl he just nodded.

''Is so relaxing! Ahh! I never felt so good'' I yawned maybe I am relaxing too much.

''My lady, we should return the castle I am sure that your mother is worried''

''Yeah I know... Just a little more!'' I begged with the most cute poppy eyes I could muster.

''Just some more minutes because... we need to dry up.''

''Thank you.'' I said seriously.

''Eh? Why?''

''I do not know I just... felt the urge to...'' I skreched my head.

''Why are you nervous?''

I pouted, I hated the fact that he could read me so easily, maybe he had really superpowers?

''I do- don't know'' I wanted to sink in the water and never riemerge again I am so embaressed and I didn't know why!''

''Here...Here This way! ''I heard a man whispered to someone else.

''Have you heard?''

''Uh? What? Don't change the subject.'' He eyed me severely.

''No I am serious! I have heard a man, wait.''

''What are you doing?'' Xun asked me worried rhetorically because he knew what was I going.

''I will climb and make sure no one is here...''

''You should not, beacuse climbing is not one of your best abilities.'' He remarked half smirking half worried''A-and you have berely something o-on'' He looked away from her body.

She made a gest of silence and to come closer.

''What?'' He whispered at her ear.

''Look closely...'' She did the same, pointing a few soldiers in blue .

The boy gasped ''Heck! They want to put the castle on fire!''

She just nodded ''We must interfere with Wei's plans then.''

''Are you crazy?! We don't have any weapons and we only have our...um''

''I know but we can't choose!''

''We must advert the guards!''

''No! It will be too late you are a strategist! Create something!'' She shacked him by his shoulders.

''Create?! I can't invent anything! Um... Let us just lure them and hope we won't die.''

''Ok!''

''Here they are...ready?''

''I..am!''

He jumped on a soldier immobilized by behind with his sword and struggled for take his blade gave him a kick in the abdomen and quikly the blade he took from him was inside the soldier's stomach.

While she jumped and headed on the cold ground with her butt ''Ouch!''

''Well, well what an intresting girl...Wanna have some fun?'' A Wei soldier mischievusly grinned at the fallen girl.

''Actually... Yes but in my way .'' She stand up in battle stance.

''Hahahhaha what can a little girl like could possibly do? Cry?... Then you have to die!'' He tried to hit her with his lance that she avoided easily, the spear remained stuck in the tree.

''Shit'' The man cursed at his bad luck.

''Soorry!'' She gave him a quick kick on his face not powerful enough to kill him but powerful enough to land in the positioned sword that was in LuXun's hands.

''Perfect,Shi!'' He complimented her, she only nodded smiling and runned to the soldier's spear. At least a weapon.

''What about wearing their uniforms ? And fooling them?'' Lu Xun proposed.

''I was thinking the same! C'mon!''

''The only problem is...Ehm those...'' He blushed at what he was aiming.

She was all red,he was just pointing her breasts!''I-I p-p-pervert! They won't notice them! I-It is night I don't think they would notice.''

He chuckled at her expression ''And d-don't look!'' She exlaimed isterically coving her chest with her arms.

''Okay...Anyway I spotted the rest we should move quickly!'' She nodded.

We arrived at the little camp that was deep in the woods covered by a lot of trees If It wasn't for the earlier whuspering man who would have find them?

''So what did you two found? Anyone in the way?''A Wei's officer asked to the false soldiers.

''My lord''Lu Xun answered ''N o one is in the way but there are guards as we go deeper we should wait a little more because...Ehm.. the later the better.'' He confidently said.

''Yes you are right. You two may go now.'' The officer seamed flustreted well could he be more lucky? He will certanly be distracted.

''My lord!'' They both exlaimed while bowing. As they walked towards the little camp they heard two soldiers talking.

''Lord Li Dian is really impatient tonight.'' A soldier said to another.

''Well If this assault fail...Lord Cao Cao will surely kill us!''The other said terrificaited.

Shi gulped ''Now?''

''Yes let us lure them away from the camp.''

''Hey you two '' Shi called them ''One of our soldier is been missing but I do not want to allarm our lord he already seams stressed, so there is no need to advert our lord so please, help us find him!''She begged and she succesfully convinced the soldiers.

She winked at the other false soldier.

''Mmmh...This place is dangerous.''

''Mph are you scared?''

''He was last seen here!'' Shi called the two, that was not even caring about the fact that the other one was behind them ready to strike.

Shi's arm rose up for signaling 'go' and in a second the two soldier were stabbed.

''Ugh..almost done. '' Shi sighed, tiredness was getting the best of her.

''You are doing gre-''

''I knew you two weren't Wei's soldiers!'' The Wei offcial Li Dian and a few soldiers surrounded the two.

''Shit! They found us!'' He cursed he knew the reputation of this Wei offcial, not only loyal , really skilled in battle but even clever 'I should've known!'.

''Well, too bad that your assault will fail!'' Shi immediatly attacked a soldier with the stolen spear , she used him as a ramper to his commander and gave him a kick that he blocked with his arms he grasped her by the arms.

On the other hand Lu Xun avoided a soldier grabbing his blade while giving him a nudge on the face he took the blade and launched on a soldier that was trying to stab the girl from behind.

But she was not stupid she kicked their comander and got free from his grasp and slide down the soldier that was trying to stab her, she took the blade from his falling body, and stabbed another soldier.

''Huh, you are strong, I'll give you that...'' The officer said cleaning up the blood that emerged from his nose after receiving a punch straight in the face from the Wu's young strategist.

He called his hoarse and riding it he fled towards the opposite derection of the castle.

''Shouldn't we...?''

''There is no need for that they won't attack again tonight.'' Lu Xun said narrowing his eyes that blankly looked on the floor while is mind was somewhere else.

''Heh... we did it!'' Shi exlaimed happily she just fought her first 'battle' not that she was not sad for the soldier's life and family killing someone was just...horrible, but everyone wanted to protect what they cared the most, that is war.

She hugged the boy close in joy on the other hand Lu Xun knew a battle against Cao Cao awaited which troubled him a lot.

''Aren't you happy ? We saved a lot of people!''

He faked a smile''Of course I am! Let us return to the castle,Lady Da Qiao or Lord Sun Quan will kill me.''He chuckled at her kindly and she giggled ''Our clothes!''

''Everyone is sleeping so don't do rumours...''Lu Xun whispered silently to the brown-eyed girl she just nodded.

They silently passed trought the long corridor and no one noticed them except a ravined women that exaspereted ,sighed as her daughter was still out at this time of the night.

''Ah.. She looks so much like you Lord Sun Ce...'' A ravained woman whispered exaspereted by the behavior of her own daughter.

''What about this?''The young Tiger inquired the man beside her.

''Um...Let us take them as a proof of their attack.''He yawned as he layed in the princess bed falling asleep in a second. She laid the Wei's soldiers armors on a little table, on them there was a lot of blood her eyes saddened, she felt guilty for some reason.

Shi sighed and lay dawn to her bed too.

After some minutes both of them were resting peacefully on her bed to much tired for the little battle even cover themselves up.

A/N my 'action scenes' hahahhhah they are really bad with not speaking english and everything xD Anyways at least some action happened right? Until the next chappie than :3

Ciaoo!


	5. Tears and smiles

A/N: have you seen Zhu Ran? So handsome! Well of course I am loyal to Lu Xun v.v but I am happy to see another pretty face in Wu ^.

**Chapter 5: Tears and smiles.**

Shi opened her eyes as a ray of sun was leaning on her eyes which disturbed her a lot, she yawned and skretched her back tiredly.

'Strange that no one waked me up' Shi yawned again and she noticed the brown haired guy sleeping next to her.

'We fell asleep!'

Shi waked up from the bed looking a last time at the young strategist luckily he was sleeping hard before she changed herself in more comfartable clothes.

She exited her room and she looked both sides 'If mother will see me she will kill me! '

She was quietly sneaking in the canteen she was simply starving to death.

''Sun Shi!'' A high pitch yet severe voice called from behind and she knew she was in serious problem now.

''Oh! Momm-''

''Don't 'mommy' me!'' She yelled as Shi covered her ears knowing already what was coming.

''I saw you last night returning home and It was really late!'' The angry woman scolded the younger one.

''But mothe-''Interrupted again she sighed 'talking with her when she was angry well...it is impossible!' She thought

''You need to be punished! I've been too good to you!'' She was desaspereted at the behavior of her own daughter.

''Listen to me!''

''Oh? And what were you doing ? Exploring?!'' Her black eyes sparkled with angry.

''Um.. No! I-I mean..''She felt emberessed and so she stopped herself from her useless blabbing. She remembered the attack of the last night she needed to see her uncle ''I need to see uncle Quan, mother!''

''Oh? And why?'' The woman tapped her foot impantially.

''I- We were under attack last night!''

''W-What?! By who?''

''Wei of course,mother!''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes! You should have seen us mother! Me and Lu Xun fought them alone ooh! And we kicke-I mean we gave them a lesson!'' The young princess said happily waving her hands proudly.

Yet her mother scolded her again '' Do not be foolish as always! There is nothing to be happy about!'' She panicked what if they were enemy spies around or they planned an attack soon? And her daughter fought some Wei soldiers?!

''Uh?''

Da Qiao sighed at her numbness ''I told you already! You can't fight !''

''B-but why!? Mother, you know I can fight too!'' Shi protested her mother was getting in her nerves now.

''Because you are a proper lady! Even a princess! Do I always have to remind you that? ''

Her daughter only huffed in response and after some seconds she snapped in reality.

''Princess here and princess there I don't care! There are some women in the army and even aunt Shia-''

''Your aunt was really capable that's another story'' She said calmly.

''So am I ! I will prove it to you mother !'' Shi said more determineted then never.

''Hey come back here! Where are you even going?! Hey!'' That question remained unsewered.

/

Lu Xun felt weird, an horrible headache disturbing his 'happy' good-morning.

' Great way to begin a new day' He sighed massaging his temples a loud 'THUD' woke his tired eyes.

The girl entered in her room and launched herself on the bed.

'Did she see me?' She was not crying I could see that...Good.

''What?''I asked flatly.

''Oh... you are awake!'' Her morale seamed raising.

''Well... Yeah I alre-''

She throw herself in my arms and I lost balance, still sleeping in my mind, luckily we were on her bed.

''I am so angry right now!'' She started to punch my chest.

''Well first of all stop pounching me-Hey !'' Her big eyes looking at me in such a serious look that made me feel kinda weird..She was never serious ''Second of all, tell me why are you so happy today? I joked she gave me another punch on the stomach ''Ouch- That hurted!''

She shrugged and sighed ''I am sorry, I'm taking it with you I know I'm being an idiot...Forgive me!'' She said now with pleading eyes.

''I repeat...What happened?''

''I- My mother saw us last night and she thought...That I was exploring or something stupid like I always do! An-And she said that I can't fight an-and'' She shivered Oh-oh I don't want her to cry she is such a crybaby sometimes..She can cry for hours non-stop!

''Do not cry. There is nothing to cry for. You will show Lady Da Qiao that she is wrong.''

''I-She won't change her mind she is so stubborn!''

''Looks like someone I know'' I at least tried to joke and I did it ,she smiled one of the most sweet smile I had ever seen, I knew I was stupidily smiling back.

''Thank you, you lightened my mood, I just-how can I? I thought that dedication and determination would have been enough!''

''Patiance.''

''Eh?''

''You have to be patient,Shi..''

''B-but should I stay and wait ?''

''I didn't say that...'' My headache getting harder than harder every istant that pass It was like I had a hammer in my head.

''Then what? Tell me because I am going crazy over here! If you did not notice.'' I chuckled she was indeed going crazy so was I.

''I-I don't know'' I felt the way I needed to, a touch would have been more comfortable than any of my stupid and arrenged words I touched her cheek with my hand ''just remain determinated and deticated like always.'' I didn't like it when she is sad It made me feel sad too...

She flinched at my touch as I was just raising my hand when she grab it and led on her cheek carassing it.

I was the one surprised now, I blushed at the intimate touch in my way It felt so good but not in the way she was thinking, I sighed leaving that thought away... well, at least, for now.

''Um..Excuse me?''

''Ack! What-What are you doing here ?''

''My lady, I am your handmaiden what should I being doing here?'' The girl asked confused.

''Eheheh right...'' Was she... emberassed? I chuckled and she give me a death look.

''Anyway my lady,my lord...our Lord wishes to talk to you in the strategism room...''

''Oh.. Seams my mother talked to him''

''Well...let me talk you are a freak when It comes in politeness'' I mocked.

''And you are polite? You don't treat me like a lady and I am polite! Well with who I want anyway '' she stoke her tongue out.

''You do not want to be treat like a lady'' I smirked I knew I was right ''My lady...'' I teased her and like always I was succesfull.

''Mph'' She brought her hands on her hips with an indignant espression on her face.

I chuckled again as we were going towards the strategy room.

''Oh the Wei's armors!''

/

Arrived there Uncle Quan runned into us worried that something had happened to me 'Ugh... when they will stop?'

''I said I'm fine uncle Quan...'' I repeated for the umh? Tenth time? Yeah maybe.

''And these...are really their armors...'' Mph! What did he thought ?! That I was lying?!

''Tell me everything Lu Xun.''

''My lord!'' He bowed I rolled my eyes ''There was an enemy camp in the forest that is situated back in the training field they were planning a fire attack luckily... Lady Sun Shi heard them'' He exlaimed carefully not mentioning ours almost naked scene.

I felt proud If he said it like that...Heheh.

''Really?'' My o-so-famous-uncle was surprised.

''Hey! Why you sound so surprised?!''

Both of them chuckled at my question ''Hmf men!'' I huffed.

''Well I am sorry Shi, you saved us well, thanks.''He smiled to me.

''Well, you can thank me If you let me join the army''I said crossing my arms I reconized I was stubborn like... well, like dad.

He would have let me in the army he-he would have encouraged me even...

''I-I no.'' The tone he said it- the coldness It made me shiver I can't say I did not known but...Yeah I was dissapointed.

I remained silence standing without an expression I knew It all along yet in all these years I continueted deceive myself I should just...give up.

/

I knew her for too much I knew what that blank face meant,she was totally crushed by her uncle's words.

''I need to go now ehm... bye uncle Quan,Xun!'' She faked a smile and runned away like she always did in situations like this.

''I guess she can't accept it..'' Lord Sun Quan's blue eyes followed her figure until she dissapeard.

''My lord I-I can't understand either! Forgive my rudeness but lady Shi really care about it...'' I could not stand it, why couldn't she at least try? Just once?

''But she is a princess Lu Xun! She is not only my nephew but my brother's only daughter...'' His face saddened at the tragic memory oh, Shi wasn't the only,I was stubborn too.

''I know my lord but...she trained so hard I beg your kindness, my lord will you give her at least a try?

''A-a try?'' His voice shacked. 'Good' I thought I can convince him at least.

''Please...My lord''

''F-fine what do you have in mind? Nothing too dangerous, right?''

''Oh my lord please leave the rest to me.'' I bowed respectfully again.

/

I was thinking to much and to hard ,but I just could not stop, a lot of words runned throught my poor mind It was like I was really going crazy I felt dizzy even, luckily I found a place to lean on, I didn't even knew where I was...Not that I cared at that moment anyway...

I sat dawn on the cold ground and I put my face in my knees.

Tears started forming in my eyes I HATED crying I was so weak how could I even be a wa- no, I sighed, I will be a perfect lady and maybe one day even a good w-wife like my mother is.

Another tear slipped by my left eye.

It was like I didn't have a purpose to live anymore, this time I knew that I should let go...

Forgive me father...Did I dissapoint you? When I was young you thaught me that I should never give up on my dreams and ambitions because I could do everything I wanted but, what happens when you reach your limit? What if you just know that you can't go any further?

I groaned loudly I thought I had gone trough the death of my father but It seamed that after all of these years his memory remained always in my heart.

*Flashback*

It was a raining day-the day my father was assassineted, I remember thinking 'I hate rainy days' I didn't know I would hate them even more...My father, he had a lot of enemies when I was old enough I heard who they were hoping for some clues of what happened to him.

Huang Zu from the west he had been defeated by my father but not killed so he wanted revenge.

Chen Deng governor of Guanling

And in the South by some tribals that wanted his territory

From what I know only now ,my father wanted to attack Xuchang of Wei while they were occupied battling Yuan Shao's army. But he could not strike then due to his enemies.

But even I did not know how my father died It was like something secret and I was only eleven when he died so they wouldn't tell me even when I grown up I didn't ask because it would only open wounds that all of us wanted to heal especially, my mother ,she was completely destroyed by the death of my father,I think, she tried to kill herself but I don't want to even think about It.

There was a legend that was spread in all the castle:

A popular Taoist priest named Gan Ji, my father ordered his execution and it seams he kinda cursed him and It seams that my father began to have illusions of him.

After injured by the assassins ,but not killed,a physician told him to rest until the wound would have been healed but It seams that one day he saw the priest's face in the mirror and he slammed it...

His wound open and... he died shortly after.

I could not see him a last time ...I was too little. But I still remember his face always determineted of his brown eyes full of...vitality and his silk also brown hair that falled on his forehead.

My heart broke from the shock the day they told him he died.

''Shii..''Uncle Yu called me as I was playing with a little peluche I immadiatly smiled at him turning around to face him.

''Yes?''

''I...need to tell you something...''He trailed I could see even If I was a kid that he was nervous.

I looked confused ''Shi... This is not easy to say... but.. your father,'' He stopped a tear escping from his left eye '' He is not here anymore'' His voice cracked.

I didn't understand or maybe I was trying to fooling myself.

''What...What do you mean,uncle?''

''He is sleeping peacefully now...''

''Huh? He always sleeps!'' I complained trying to believe that was what he was aiming for.

''No... He will be resting f-forever dear..''

After minutes in silcence I screamed as loud as possible that day tears strolled down my cheeks like an inondation.

He was my hero, well every daughter consider her father a hero, but ..for me he was the person I wanted to become when I would have growned up.

He was kind, handsome and a person that always laughted even when he was sad, that kind of person that fought for what he cared not only for power well,in simply words:

He is my father.

I have been weeks only crying, everyone thought that I should have been left alone but damn, they were wrong. Everyday in solitude devoured my soul more.

I barely eated I was always in my bed crying I...I did not want to see anyone even my mother- I blamed her not because of his death but because she did not want me to see him a last time.

Solitude,desperation even guilty...That is what I felt in those horrible days.

I kept thinking of all those 'If only' and 'why'

I needed someone, everyone to distract me from my own mind.

Lu Xun.

He was not the one that said 'I am sorry for your father' no he knew that distract me from those thoughts was way better. He would took my hand and lead me out of that room.

I still remember that one day he captureted a cute rabbit and he gave it to me! I was for the first time I was really happy.

He had my father's style name Bofu of course, but It was like trough him I could be with my father and only with that I was happy.

He was all brown with some with spots we took care of him together for years ! Until when I was fifteen I freed him in the forest where Lu Xun captured him for me It was like I letted go of my father's memory not definetly because he will always have a place in my heart, but a big part of it.

From that day I felt a little better I have been with my mother a lot because I wanted to cheer her up like Lu Xun did with me.

That's why maybe... She does not want the same fate for her daughter.

*Flashback end*

I closed my eyes breathing deeply I tried to calm myself wich strangely helped.

''There you are!''

''Huh?'' I wished It wasn't him but yes, it was him I knew I was horrible red eyes from the tears wild hair and all...

His bright smile faded as he looked at my state.

''What happened?'' He asked while he sitted in front of me.

''Nothing.'' I lied. I failed miserably. I didn't want to talk about it anyway.

''Well whatever is, you will be happy to hear something!'' He grinned my eyebrows lifted ok, he got my curiosity ''What?''

''Lord Sun Quan accepted a suggestion of mine''His grin grew wider I felt confused what should I say? Congrats?

''About you''

''Eh? Me? What exactly?!'' I said anxious

''I asked him a test for you?''

''I don't want to study Xun!''

He sighed exasperately and he grabbed my shoulders shaking them.

''A strenght test! If you pass maybe you can fight!''

Realization sink quickly as the young girl expression changed in a big smile.

''I-I Really?! '' He only nodded.

I launched myself towards him.

''Thank you! Thank you!'' I lead him in a tight hug.

''Hey!Hey! Do not kill me!''

I looked in his eyes full of happyness.

He is always here when I need him,I am so lucky, his smile faded as we stared in each other's eyes I could see he was nervous.

I sit up and as soon as he did the same I kissed his right cheek I felt so happy and as always It was thanks to him.

He looked shocked It made me giggle.

''Thank you so much!'' I smiled again,

He looked away ''We should ,you know, get up ? He cleared his voice ''Yes'' I giggled ''The guard are staring at us '' I laughted.

''Hey good to have you back!'' He said patting my shoulder.

''Thanks to you Idiot!''

Is strange how can someone lighten up you with just a word.

/

And that is why I smile

It's been a while

since everyday and

everything has

felt this right

And now you turn it all around

And suddenly you're only I need

The reason why I smile

'Smile' Avril Lavigne

A/N so much Drama! Hahahha now ,now, I know Da Qiao is kinda um...bad? But she is just a worried mother that lost already her husband Poor Sun Ce...Oh! And I even know that Sun Ce had four child not only Shi but their name is not known so...I decided not tu put them in my story bad me! I even mentioned a song wow ! It fitted so perfectly ! Well I hope I will update soon byee byeee!


	6. Endless training and lovely doubts?

A/N Hii there! Again... Here Chapter 6!

TamaraSTraifeil : Thanks for your kind rewies! Actually I don't remember that well Lu Xun in Dynasty Warriors in 5 and 4 because I was too little so I can't really tell! xD But I wish that koei shows more of his personality. And about the beta I don't know how. I am new so I don't understand that well I will try to do my best!

Already chapter 6! Wow ! Good read!

**Chapter 6: Endless training and lovely doubts?**

This was THE DAY, the day I waited since I was a child, the day I will show how strong I really am.

Can't say I am not nervous...But,well...I am.

When I had to wake myself up It was still sunrise I was so tired that I could have slept for an whole day.

From still far from it I couldn't see well but...

Now, I was in the training field but... No one is here! Don't tell they forgot! Angry was raising in my body each second passed...

I was still walking in the dust still nothing...Should I leave? Annoyed and angry I sighed. Expectations failed.

Suddenly, a sound of bells sent me on a defense mode could it be..?

Yep,

A flail I knew perfectly attacked me from behind thankfully I avoided It with an a somersault.

Landing on my feet I looked shocked at the pirate.

''Why are you-''

The Wu soldier did not answer instead he attacked again I raised my weapons which are two little circles that had three blades on each circle almost bigger then me I could recall my aunt everytime I looked at it, she reccomanded these weapons, but It was not the time now.

I blocked his attack, was this my training?

He smirked. I wonder why? I looked at him confused and worried.

Soon I found out why, another Wu soldier appered behind me blocking me with his nunchaku.

I tried to free myself, but man, is he strong!

On the other hand the pirate got closer, and I got nervous.

Seeing I could not get free I kicked the pirate on the stomach and I positionated my legs on his neck, the one that blocked me was surpiresed his muscle go tense 'Good' I grinned ready to pass trought the pirate and so I did.

I climbed over him and as soon my feet stepped on the ground I kicked him on the shoulders making him lost balance I giggled at the funny scene. Sometimes I am a genious aha only sometimes .

He immadiatly got up which made me frown, I grabbed my weapons and I got in the attack stance so they did...

Some Wu soldiers surrounded me...They wanted to kill me or what?! It was too serious!

It was really hard to avoid them all... I barely did it.

And I was already tired but hell no, I was going to give up!

Minutes passed and I was sweating and breathing hardly.

Suddenly, they stopped which made me go blank. They parted at the entance of an officer I knew too well.

The so mighty Taishi Ci.

I panicked. Me fighting him..? I wanted to laugh and I wanted to cry at the same time.

It was impossible for me to win against him!

''Lady Sun Shi, please do me the honor to fight against me.''He bowed respectfully.

Ho-Honor? Hahahahahah If I am going to last ten minutes I am lucky! '' Well, Hehe If you insist..'' I raised my weapons well he won't stop me that's for sure!

So we started luckily for me his clubs and movements yes, they were really strong but even...kinda slow.

He had an armor that was almost impossible to penetrate but, damn, I can be here till tomorrow even if unfortunely for me I was a human and my legs were pleading me to stop.

Another somersault to avoid his hit and as I was about to land I went down and I kicked his middle-leg .

Well his armor wasn't only impenetrable but even heavy which made him fall hard.

''Don't threat me like a lady in battle Master Taishi Ci..'' I said as I knealed down to speak to him.

He got up looking me from above me '' I won't, I know you are capable of fighting me as your father.''

My mouth opened without any word coming from it. What should I say? Thanks? I could never match my father. Not that I won't try...of course.

''I-If you say so, master.'' He only nodded in response as we re-started.

It was an endless battle I could see even he was beginning to be tired and I might add FINALLY!

''Stop'' a voice demanded, I sighed in relief as my knees crumbled and I was soon sitting on the ground. My uncle watched me since the beginning?! Oh now I'm angry! What If he didn't like it?!

''You watched us fight all along?!'' I asked out of breath in a merely whisper . Good heavens I need water and some food!

''Of course, I needed to see how much are you strong, Shi'' His heavenly eyes looking so deep that made me sink in the ground. But I could see something else...Maybe?

''You are really speedy! I am really proud of you.'' Proud? Proud?! That's what I was aiming for! At least my legs are not dead for something useless!

''So...?'' I was trying to get stright to the point. His answer will decide my entire life. Can't say I'm not reapitying in my head 'SAY YES. SAY YES. SAY YEEES!' Ahem...

''I...'' Oh c'mon I'm dying over here!

''I suppose you are in, but are you-''

''Yes! My lord...'' I bowed, I think the first time in my life to uncle Quan.

Everyone clapped their hands I was not only proud but embarassed...a lot.

I skretched my head ' Please stop!' I begged mentally.

And my uncle silenced them with a gesture ''You may go relax, a battle will come in these weeks and you will come with us.'' He said cold, as a commander would I have to remember he is my commander now not my uncle, I only nodded.

''Lady Shi I would like to train with you again!'' Master Taishi Ci said bowing AGAIN.

''Really? With me? Okay...I guess'' Which in my mind translate in a ' Oh please no!' I thanked them all and I runned away something told me that mother won't be too happy about it.

'Ah! I am so happy!'

She had been perfect today her movements...her.

I mean, not everyone can face Master Taishi Ci and remain unharmed!

I looked at our lord.

I could see the proudness in his cerulean's eyes...Good she made it.

Even I, felt proud! She used both strenght and intelligence, which I have to admit happily suprised me . As I was thinking I didn't even notice she was running away.

Don't tell me she is running...again? Seriously what she has against my legs? I groaned annoyed. Why she always runned when she is emberassed? I sighed.

And as always in moments like this I chased her.

I want at least say ' Hey you've been good!'.

She was so fast even after so much hours of battle?!

My legs begged me to stop and and as I looked better I could see a good place to rest...Finally!

And as soon I distended my body on the grass I felt calm and relaxed well...It was not my bed but It was good enough.

My eyes could not stay open as much as I wanted them to...I wanted to get up but my body wouldn't answer my will!

I wanted to do a warm bath and after that I wanted to visit the stall...It was days that I didn't see Fury (My horse) I miss her.

But soon enough I fell asleep...

I even asked her handmaidens where she was but none of them knew It eh of course...

I was now out of the castle there was a huge garden even out, this castle is sure one of the most beautyfull I've ever seen, and as I walked around It I saw her.

She was immobile on the grass and as I looked closely she was...sleeping?

Aha! Wasn't her bed more comfortable ? The castle was even close the training field .

I smiled, she was quietly napping only her breaths could be heard and her flat stomach that goes up and down.

I questioned myself If I should leave her here, wake her up or pick her up.

If I wake her she kills me that's for sure!

I positioned my left hand under her back and my right one behind her small knees and I scooped her up.

I hoped that I wouldn't wake her up but...well.. My hopes were vain.

''Mmh..'' She mumbled clearly still sleeping not opening her eyes I could not tell If she was sleeping or not.

She clenched her head and hands tightly on my chest, at that vicinity I flinched.

Maybe she noticed?

Because her head looked up tiredly in my eyes I holded back a chuckle. Her face completely blank and her hair a mess.

''What?''

''Um..Nothing?''

She yawned and she skretched her arms ''I am so tired!''

''Oh poor princess'' I clearly mocked.

''Yeah...poor the cute-me '' She adorably pouted ''Why did you wake me up? You big meanie!''

''Isn't the bed more comfortable ?'' I asked jokingly.

She giggled ''Yeah...guess the bed is better but I want a warm bath!'' I grinned at her childish tone.

As we were in the corridor I evited ALL the strange look that the people gave us and I opened her room I led her gently on her bed.

''Excuse me miss...Would you please prapare a hot bath for our princess?'' I asked poletly at one of her handmaiden.

''Yes my lord!''

''Thanks, Xun.''

''Can you at least get up?''

''Hey! What do you mean?'' She pounched me.

''You are too violent'' I said half mockingly half serious.

''Oh forgive me smart-aleck!''

''I am not a smart-aleck.''

''Oh yes you are, big brain'' She got up and got closer.

'' That's not true.'' I huffed like she always did.

''Yo-''

''My lady your bath is ready.''

''Eh?! Oh... Thank you!''

''Would you please remain here? I-''

''Okay but please not take it too long!''

'' Ah! What a funny joke!'' What does that meant?!

'' What-?!'' I asked confused.

She entred in her bathroom 'What she meant?!'

Heavens! How much I needed It!

My body relaxed as the hot water embraced my frame in a tight and lovely hug.

This was maybe the best day of my life I still couldn't believe I finally did it after all of these years full of dissapointments and hardships!

Then my mother passed trought my mind she is gonna be so angry with me...

I closed my eyes and I thought,

'Lu Xun you have so gonna wait' I smiled.

I knocked at her door again ''Shi It's been an hour!'' I complained I really hope she is not sleeping in there!

''Eh-?'' I heard a loud splash '' Everything fine there?'' I asked almost laughting .

''Yeah I was only suffocating! Nothing much.'' She yelled sarcastically I chuckled ''Come on! I have been waiting here too much!''

''Got It..Got It!''

She quickly opened the door which surprised me and here she was standing wrapped in only a towel I looked her from her head to her feet. Her bright brown hair are wet falling on her shoulders and her body almost sparkled.

I knew I was staring but...Damn, I can't look away.

I averted my eyes as she kept staring me confused...Heh as always.

''Umh...I forgot my clothes heh...''

She grabbed quikly some clothes and she stormed off in the bathroom.

I sighed I felt unstable not only mentally but even... phisically...

My heart pounded hard. My stomach grumbled but I wasn't hungry. And Heavens this is emberassing but even my...lower body parts are extremely happy at the sight of her almost naked body.

I sighed again..What am I even thinking?! I passed my hand trought my brown hair clearly flustreted with myself.

''So..?'' She asked, I almost jumped because I was too deep in thoughts that I didn't notice her arrival.

''So what?'' I asked still not looking at her giving her my back.

''You won't congratulate me?'' She frowned.

''Hah! Well now that you are awake of course. Congrats!''

''Only this?''

''Should I bow, my lady?''

She huffed ''No of course not but put more enthiusiasm,'' I grinned at that and I got up.

''You have been great Shi! I mean you almost defeat Lord Taishi Ci!'' I shacked her back still happy for her.

That frown immadiatly left and a big smile replaced it.

''Really?!'' She was now squealing like an idiot.

''Yep! I am proud of you.'' I patted her head affectionally.

''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'' She reapeted embracing me tightly to her.

''Shouldn't you rest ?''

''I am hungry so I am going to eat first then I'll sleep because I am too tired even If...''

''If what?''

''I wanted to go to the stall for Fury.''

''She is fine don't worry...I would be more concerned about your mother.''

''Oh. I forgotted.''

I sighed exasperated ''You never change do you? I will take you something to eat remain here.''

''Uh? Really thanks! You are being too kind...Are you plotting something?!''

''Eh? What should I be plotting?''

'' You want to poison my food?'' She said saechastically.

''Who knows? Maybe...'' I said walking towards the door secretely smirking.

''W-What that should mean!?''

How much he takes?! I huffed I was starving here...What if he really was poisoning my food?!

I heard the door crack and my eyes lightened up as I looked at the boy that had in his hands a lot of food.

''Oh my hero!'' I said as my mouth went dry.

''You do remember that I have superpowers now do you?''

I laughted at that '' Thank you...My handsome hero.'' I smiled kindly at him as he landed me the food.

His eyes narrowed and his cheeks reddened ''H-Handsome?''

''Oh don't do the modest with me'' I giggled as I took the rice and landed in my mouth.

''Modest?''

''Yes! Are you dull? I mean every maiden or girl here in the castle look at you with admiration, and you know it so don't play dumb with me.''

''Oh? I did not notice'' he said thinking of what I said and he chuckled 'I wish that he won't as-' ''Do you think I am handsome?'' He asked me with a tone that made me melt.

My face went blank I didn't know what to say I gulped as he stared at me with such deepness...

''I-'' I stopped of course I think he is handsome but then...why is so hard to say it?!

He chuckled which made me look in his eyes and he stopped why I feel so flustreted!?

''I got it...it's a hard questi-''

''You are handsome'' I said flatly whitout any other stupid blabbing or else.

He looked surprised yet something more that I couldn't catch by his eyes. He smiled '' Don't look like that! You are too serious that your face makes me laught!'' He chuckled.

On the other hand I was dumbstuck 'I told him he is handsome and he laughts?!'

''Here I was praising you'' I said faking an indignant expression as I raised my arms under my chest.

''Well...It's just strange coming from you. ''

''Why?''

''Ugh... you never do a compliment that's why.''

''That-Ok maybe...'' I didn't finish the food leaving it on a near table, so I tried to change subject '' Anyway I'm tired and I want to sleep'' I slid in the bed and I turned on the other side wishing he won't ask other questions.

''Are you upset?''

This question.

I wasn't upset or maybe yes? I felt... I don't even know...insulted that he laughted when I said he is handsome 'Ugh!''

''No'' Was the only thing I could muster to say.

''Yes you are''

''No''

''Ugh c'mon Shi!'' He said as he was getting closer. What he wanted to do?

And as I was about to ask him I feel his cold fingers tickling my stomach.

I immediatly start laughting and squirming, he knew that this was my weak spot.

''Hhahahhahahhah t-that's cheating!''

He didn't answer. 'I hate the fact that I suffer tickles so much!'

''Stop-'' I laughted even more ''Please-''

''We are missing something.''

''Eh?''

''Please my handsome lord would you stop?'' He mimicked my voice. As if I was going to say that!

''No way! I am-Hhahaahha''

''Are you sure?'' I was laughting so much that I almost couldn't breath.

''Ehm-Please my handsome lord wou-'' I started laughting again 'Ugh I'm hopeless'

''Agh you were close!''He sarchastically commented ' He will so gonna pay.'

''You stop it?''

''Just because I have affairs to do now..'' He said FINALLY finishing it.

''Ah! I was dying here!'' I giggled could someone die of laught?

''That was your punishment '' He said nodding his head.

I pouted ''What did I do?''

He got closer and he pointed accusangly his finger ''Because when you are embarassed you always run away like an idiot I mean...What do you haveagainst my legs?''

I giggled ''Oh Lu Xun's legs please forgive me'' I giggled again ''I didn't mean any harm to you'' I answered him sarchastically.

He chuckled ''They forgive you, now now get in the bed and sleep..'' He said as he was leaving the room

''Wait!''

''What?''

''What about the good night-kiss?''

''Eh? Kiss?!''

''Yes! The good night kiss?''

''I-ok I guess...''

He got closer I thought he would kiss me on the forehead like always instead he kissed me hard on my right cheek which made me giggle.

''Night'' He said calmly and he left my room.

Finally I'm gonna sleep yet...I didn't want to sleep anymore ' I sighed 'Why am I so difficoult?!'

It didn't matter I have to sleep and so I remained in my bed thinking.

It was dark night everyone was sleeping and I waked up.

'Good, Shi! Waking up in the middle of the night...Just great!'

I opened my door and I went towards the balcony and I looked silently at the stars.

'What If I-''

''What are you doing here?'' Someone whispered and I jumped.

''Ack! You scared me to death!''

''Um..Sorry?''

''I...waked up and I don't feel like sleeping...What about you?''

''We finished now ugh...I am tired.''

''Now?! It's late!''

''I know...We did not find an agreement It was a total mess...'' He massaged his temples.

I nodded I am freezing I shivered and I think he noticed because he got closer.

''Huh?'' He wrapped his jacket around my shoulders ''You can't be sick in your first battle right?''

I smiled ''Thanks...You should go sleep Xun your eyes are red and puffy'' I said worried about the circles he had under his red eyes.

'' Guess you are right...Good night, Shi, and go sleep!.''

''Good night Xun!''

I looked in his direction until his shadow dissepeard and then I returned my attention towards the shyning stars enjoying the cold breaze.

' Just what is happening to me? Why...Why I wanted to grab his shirt and pull him closer?'

But in my heart you

start to grow on me

kind of suddenly

So now I've

changed direction

Do you want me

Like I want you?

Tata Young 'Crush on you''

The good night kiss scene was...Um? Inspired? Yeah I guess, by my profile image that's how I imagined it anyway xD FINALLY Shi is realaizing her feelings! Now is Lu Xun who is being clueless !

Anyway I will update soon or at least that's what I hope! Ciaoooo!


	7. Arguments

Hi thereee peopleee! Chapter 7? Oh yeah!

CrimsonButterfly0026: Thank you so much for the favs *hugs*

Sorry for the delay guys thanks to my 'lovely school I've been busy, so I'll buy a graphic tablet for christamas and which means that when I will have it I will do some drawings about this fanfiction! I am so excited! Ahem...

**Chapter 7: Arguements**

I walked towards the stall as I clutched Lu Xun's jacket tightly to my body. I was freezing to death in my night short pants and shirt.

I entered silently the stall and I hoped that I would not wake all the horse because if I did they would do a mess!

I entred and It was all dark only the moon rays illumineted the area.

Luckily they were still asleep.

'Heck, I can't see a thing ' I stumbled in something with a loud 'THUD' and all the horse whiennied as they waked up.

'Gahhhhh! Why am I so lucky?!'

I reconized one in particular that seamed Fury I walked towards the noise falling two or three times more, and I entrated in ,I hoped, her stall.

It was infact 'Wow! I am a total genious!' I giggled mentally.

Her nose touched my face and she began to lick me which made me giggle aloud.

'' You missed me ?'' I whispered only receving a whinny by her which I translate in an agreement.

''I missed you too...You stinky!'' I said while chuckling,in all seriousness why didn't they took more care for her? So I caressed her face and then I took a shovel and I cleaned her.

I took her more water and food. I felt better as she ate everything I gave her.

She layed down and so I did,I caressed her trying to make her relax and she closed her eyes as I was trying to stand up she whined and I sighed now tired and so I layed down with her.

I postioned my head on her lap and I continued carassing her until I fell asleep.

I remember that my last thought before I fell asleep was:

'Forgive me for the jacket, Xun'

We had another meeting in early morning I think I slept for four hours? Heck, my eyes could not stay open.

Saying the truth...I did not listen very much there were too many voices that I almost feel sick even think about it now.

Now, I was leaving the room I wandered of what to do next...Should go train or should I go sleep? I rejected the sleep thing and I felt flustreted at the thought of training but I didn't have much choice anyway.

''Lu Xun!'' I turned around as I heard my name being called.

''Eh? L-lady Xiao Qiao?'' I asked to the petite dark-blonde woman that madly runned against me.

''Yep that's me, have you seen Shi?!'' She asked me out of breath as she had her hands on her knees panting hard.

''Not yet why?''

''Beacuse she is not in her room !''

''Well maybe she is doing a stroll with her horse. That's what she always does anyway.''

''No guard has saw her! Sister is really worried!''

''I-I am sorry lady Xiao but I didn't see her today but if I'll see her-''

''Ah that girl can't stand firm for a second, can she?'' She interrupted me. By that statament It was like she was proud of it.

''We found her Lady Xiao!'' Some soldiers waved their hands crazily running towards us.

'' Where is she?'' I asked not worried only curious. They gesterured to fallow them and we did it.

The soldiers led us in the stall. Really? They had not checked the stall? I sighed.

I looked where Fury stall was and my eyes shot open in surprise as I saw her sleeping on the hay with her horse. Even in her hair there were some wire of hay.

'Yep, she does not like her bed that's sure!' I chuckled at the thought and I looked at Lady Xiao Qiao that was laughting.

''What are we goona do?'' I said whispering but loud enough to wake the horse that whinnied and got up which made Shi's head fall a little she only mumbled something that I did not catch. Hah as if she was going to get up for so little.

''Let's leave her here she is napping, here we were worried about her! '' She laughted again as she left waving good-bye with her hands.

Leave her here? I thought about it.

I carassed Fury as she whinnied again I made a gesture of silence but of course she didn't understand.

''Mmn'' I looked down and I saw that she was covering her eyes maybe beacuse the light of the sun was troubling her I chuckled at her foolish expression.

''Mmnh!'' She huffed while failing to cover her face. Then in an istant she was sitted which startled me.

''Where am I?''

''Good morning princess.'' I warmly smiled to her ''Xun..? What the- I mean...What happened?''

'' I don't know you should...Enlight me.''I grinned sheepishly as I went down on her level.

''Ugh I stink!''

''Yes you stinky princess, you should do a bath and maybe you should not sleep in a stall at all.''

''B-but I had to see fury she wasn't in the best conditions...Right ? Then I fell asleep'' She stood up carassing the animal.

''What you mean by ' not in the best conditions?' '' I asked shouldn't the servants took care of her?

''What that should mean?'' She looked annoyed? Oh yeah maybe because she slept in a stall ''But It doesn't matter, I should take care of her not our servants.''

'' Wow Shi. How mature of you.'' I half joked and half serious.

''Hey!'' She shot me a grin ''Do you want your jacket back?'' She took off the jacket and held it in her hand. I frowned at the state of my beloved jacket.

My attention went from my jacket to her body ''Do you want to go out like that?''

''Oh.''

''Oh.'' I mimicked her.

She sighed and putted the jacket on again ''Well I guess we have to go, I will se you later, Fury!'' She carassed the animal again and we left.

''Everyone is watching me!''

The boy beside her chuckled '' There is nothing funny!''

''Oh it is funny especially your embarassed face!''

''Heavens...I've never been more embarassed in my whole life!''

''I would be more concerned about your mother, she was worried and you must talk with her about..you know the fact that you will go fight?''

''Shit! I forg-'' The golden-eyed strategist looked at her severely ''I mean 'Oh no! I forgot'... better?''

''Much better'' He winked at her ''About that...I don't know what to tell you...your mother sometimes just does not listen like as you do.''

''I do listen!'' He gave her a –are-you-kidding-me look and she just shrugged with her shoulders '' Okay I need to calm myself I can do it!'' She slapped her face.

He chuckled ''I am sure you can.'' He touched her shoulders and she nodded.

''Okay guess I will leave you alone please speak with deligence.''

''Aha! Me?! Are you kidding?''

''Shi..'' He looked serious at her which made her frown ''Got it..Got it. Oh and don't worry about your jacket I will clean it PERSONALLY !'' His expression went terriefied 'Has she ever cleaned something in her entire life?'

She laughted leaving him standing like an idiot.

'May the heavens helps me.' She thought sighing leaning on the door.

'Okay I am ready' I said to myself again and again I was in front of my mother chamber door.

I opened the door and I saw her.

She was sitting on a chair looking for something in a cute-pink chest.

''Shi!'' She noticed me standing in the doorway 'Does she have eyes under her hair or what?

''Mommy ehehe I need to talk you...''I was completely tense as she eyed me intensely.

''About the fact that you slept in a stall? Ugh...I mean Shi!''

''Seams that you already heard about that.'' I skretched my head chuckling dumbly.

''Oh I guess everyone knows..'' She looked at me hardly. Stupid rumours!

''Well...I am sorry mom, forgive me.''

She rolled her eyes and she smiled kindly '' You have done worse'' I sighed relieved.

''Thank you mum but...I want to talk about something else...'' I said looking the ground playing with my fingers I was ready for the screams.

''Tell me...'' She standed up looking at me.

''Well'' I coughted ''What if your um..Lovely daughter will go on battle? Eh eh eh''

She stared at me blankly, which worried me but hell broke afterwards.

''Whaaat?!'' She angrily yelled. I think that whole the castle heard her.

''Uaaah'' I cried covering my poor ears.

''Repeat.''

''I said that uncle Quan tested me and he said I am in the army.'' I repeated to my mother which seamead hard on the uptake.

''You won't'' She said as the person most calm in the world and me on the other seamed the most infurieted.

''What?!''

''You heard me.''

I was astonished and irreted by her tone ''Well this time mother I don't care about it'' I said firmly almost yelling, not even her could not prevent me not this time.

''You are a princess!''

''Now I am a warrior!''

''You are no warrior, you are a LADY! And by chance I need to tell you something import-''

''Oh really?! Beacuse for what I know now I AM A WARRIOR!'' I snapped yelling again, I left the room angry. A lot.

I slammed the door behind me and I thought about what to do next.

Should I train with the army? Yeah, I guess. You know, since I AM A WARRIOR!

And so I walked toward the training field. But I still thought of my mother and I instantly felt bad...

'She want to protect me..right? Well I can protect myself' But I knew I was wrong I was actually in conflict with myself. Wow.

I kept walking till I didn't notice that I reached it.

Every soldier was looking at me with an expression that said 'What the hell are you doing here?!' Heeh.

''Ah Shi finally!'' I turned and I saw Master Lu Su ''Where you waiting me?'' I asked.

''Um..Actually no.''

''Then why you said ' finally'?'' I giggled.

''Well...Because you joined us that's why. Anyway I wanted to talk about the next battle...''

''Sure...But you are worrying me, Master.''

''It's about your mother...'' Wow, sure my mother was fast!

I quikly stopped him ''Oh no no I don't care of what she says because she never listen to me!''

''She was wondering if... a bodyguard for the battle would be a good idea?'' He said skretching his chin.

''A- a bodyguard?! I don't want a bodyguard I am no child...'' I complained 'Really a bodyguard?!'

''I know but at least Lady Da Qiao will be happier.''

''She will let me go battle If I have a 'bodyguard'?'' I asked annoyed.

He nodded and I thought about it but seeying no other options I accepted.

''Ok then...I'll get one.''

''I don't think you have to choose princess...I think your mother will.''

I shrugged not caring very much 'She will definetly choose grandpa Huang Gai!' I almost squealed at the thought.

''Lady Da Qiao have you summoned me?''

''Yes I did, my lord. I wanted to ask you something..''

''Sure.''

''Will you accompany lady Sun Shi on her next battle? You are the only I...trust and more important she trust.''

''What do you mean by 'accompanying', my lady?''

''As a bodyguard, I don't want to let her go alone. Do you accept?''

''Of course I'll protect her.''

''I know how a bother this is, but you know her so much, even better than I do... at least she would listen to everything you say.''

''I hope so.''

I evited another hit and I jumped behind the soldier giving him a kick on the back.

I giggled and I helped him to stand up giving him my hand that he quikly took.

I felt a hand on my shoulders so I turned. Master Ling Tong?

''Lord Ling Tong?''

''So I'm hearing that the little princess is strong in combat so I wanted to verify those voices,'' He said smirking.

I grinned back '' Are you trying to say that you want to spar with me? ''

''Well If you wanna put in that way...''

I smiled at him and I nodded preparing myself.

And soon we began.

I attacked him as he blocked me with his nunchaku 'How I hate this thing!' stucking one of my weapon.

He launched it a lot high but I could catch it if...

I jumpend with one feet on the ponytailed soldier's right shoulder and I jumped even more to take my blade.

I heard the many surprise gasps that the soldiers emitted which made me proud.

But the Wu soldier was not stupid after all, my eyes widened as his nunchaku was twisted on my right leg.

He used it to me fall but instead I used like a rope to pass under his legs.

I grabbed my weapons that I launched in the air and I tried to attack him but he quikly avoided the hit.

''You are good!''

''You are not bad too!''

After some minutes that felt like hours of battle he said ''What about a hand-to-hand match?''

''You mean without weapons? But you are stronger than me!''

''Oh well, if you surrender'' He said provoking me as he gave me his backs walking away.

''I a-accept!'' I yelled and he turned grinning he left his nunchaku on the ground and so I did.

'I will surely loose!'

He gave me a punch in the stomach that actually hurted I yelped in pain and I recovered. I gave him a few kicks and I got him on the face.

He grabbed my left leg and he launched me towards the wall. I didn't get hurt because I dind't reach the wall as I stopped myself with my right handremaining vertically on the wall then I was ready to strike.

''What are you two doing?!'' We looked at the new arrived and it was a dark blond spiked guy that had on him a lot of tattoos.

''Don't you see it, Idiot?!'' Ling Tong harshly responded and the pirate that snorted in response ''Now you fight with a girl? You dissapoint me.'' Hecommented back. 'Will they ever shut the hell up?!'

'' What do you mean ' with a girl' ?! I can beat your ass too you know?!''

All of them stared at me surprised for my language 'It's not my fault if they always fight and get in to my nerves!'

''Well if you insist princess.'' He winked at me and I was looking back confused.

I could say that at least when they fought they were perfect kinda helped each other, guess It's normal they fight in the same side.

I gave Gan Ning a pounch in the face and a kick to Ling Tong's abdomen, he got up quickly on the other hand Gan Ning remained holding his nose which worried me.

I got closer to see if he was okay but then he grabbed my feet and I falled down yelping for my poor .

''What are you doing moron?!'' Ling Tong's voice made me open my eyes and I silently gasped no words came out of my mouth.

His face was close to mine looking me with one of his stupid smirking face,

There was an utterly silence that disturbed me. He broked the silence saying ''You know you ain't that bad'' I felt my face hit up 'Well I preferred the silence to that.'

''What are you two doing?!''

I looked up and I saw uncle Meng and...Heavens! Not him! Lu Xun.

His face devoid of any expression holding a lot of pergamens , I looked back at our position.

'Why I feel emberrased so much?! And I didn't care that everyone was watching us but... that Lu Xun was watching us. Ugh..'

I give Gan Ning a kick in his lower parts and he yelped in pain as he collapsed .

It would made me laugh if...If I wasn't going crazy so I got up.

''Uncle Meeng!'' I sanged trying to act like nothing happened .

''What were you two doing?'' I sighed mentally 'Here I was trying to do like anything happened..'

''Nothing much! Just training!'' Ling Tong nodded annoyed as he helped the poor pirate to get up.

''You desarved that idiot!''

''Hey! Calm down! I wasn't doing anything at all. I was only looking at her closely...'' And the last part I didn't catch but I only saw that Ling Tongshrugged.

'' Well what are you doing?! Go train!'' And every soldier did what it was told.I looked at him with adoring eyes they just did what he told them in a second what authority! Then his brown eyes looked at me ''Just don't do too much mess,you.'' He skretched my head affectionally and I giggled.

Lu Xun shacked his head and he said ''I need to talk you..''

''Sure...About what?'' I asked we saw each other earlier. What happened that was so important?

''Ok, I'll leave you guys talk. Lu Xun don't take it for too long ok?''

He nodded, '' See you later Uncle Meng!''I said, he only did a nod and he left.

''Oh Xun! I Have to tell you something too! I am going to have a b-''

''You are going to have a bodyguard in battle.'' He finished which surprised me. ' Everyone knew other than me?!'

''How do you know?''

''Because your mother told me..''

''What does she said? ''

He sighed ''That I am going to be your bodyguard...'' An apogicately smile on his face.

My eyes widened 'What?! ' I was shocked he my bodyguard?! He was berely older then me! Then another emotion replaced the shock. Guilt. 'I feel such a burden...For him..'

''R-really?!'' I said studdering.

''Yes...''

''And w-what did you answer?!''

''I accepted of course!''

''B-but..''

''But what? Are you dissapointed that I am going to be your bodyguard?''

''Eh no! Why should I be?! You are my best friend!'' The boy expression darkned at her last sentace, his eyes covered by his brown bangs and his fist almost clanched. But of course the girl didn't notice.

''Well maybe you prefered someone else?'' His eyes looked straight in her eyes and she almost felt her knees crumble.

''W-what that should mean!? I just thought mom would have took grandpa Huang Gai that's all.'' I said now angry for his stupid behavior as I got closer to his face.

''Maybe you prefered lord Gan Ning by your side?'' He said cold and distant and the girl felt her heart clench.

''Why should I prefer him?!'' I yelled I didn't care if everyone is watching us or not.

''Because for what I saw earlier you were enjoiyng his company.''

''We were t-r-a-i-n-i-n-g ! Why am I even exlaining to you!? And why do you even care?!'' My voice raising again.

''I-I you're right..It's..none of my business!''

An awkward silence linged in the air as they both thought hard.

''I...have to go.''

She looked at him as he walked away and she did what her heart was screaming for and she hugged him from behind.

Her face buried in his back ''F-forgive me if I did something that upset you.'' She hugged tightly.

''I'' He paused ''-It's not your fault It's...mine.'' He said feeling bad for behaving like that to her but the thought of her with... He sighed.

**Jealousy**.

''You are right! I mean...I should be more carefull for what I do...Ugh I don't know.''

''It's jus-''

''Look I have to go now. Shi''

''Wait!'' He turned again.

''Are you still upset with me?'' She doe-eyed him begging forgivness for something she never did. The brown-haired young man smiled at her numbness.

''You are so stupid.'' She frowned and he chuckled '' Because you did not do anything wrong I just...Over reacted, I should be the one asking for forgivness, my lady...'' His eyes narrowed as he felt emberassed but luckily for him the girl didn't suspect a thing.

She smiled ''Good because you have a princess to protect, idiot.''

He laughed ''I'll se you later then...''

''Of course you will.'' She winked and the boy blushed walking-running away.

Shi returned to her training but after some hours she wondered what the strategists did, because it was a lot of time that they stayed there, so she sneeked towards the door and she listened to what they were saying.

'We all know that this battle won't be an easy one and we all know that Wei defences will be hard to penatrate but...I am-'' Uncle Yu coughted and Master Lu Su put an arm behind his right shoulder in a supportive way and Uncle Yu gestured that he was ok.

That troubled me, was he really ok? I had my doubts. Even aunt Xiao was worried but he always answered ' I am fine, thank you for your concern.'

''I am sure,'' He continued and I snapped out of my thoughts ''there must be another way...''

After this statament chaos was spread in all the room. 'Heavens! How can they stay here?! I'm already having an headache coming!'

I looked at Xun and...I almost laughted a loud. His eyes had circles under his eyes and his hands on his lovely hair- Wait..Did I just thought that his hair are lovely?!

Anyway I could see that he was tired and that made me almost worried. Aha! But It was funny too.

''And so what?! We go out without a plan?!'' A soldier-strategist or an I-don't-know-who-he-was asked rashly.

''Silence!'' Uncle Meng shouted loudly clearly nervous by the whole situation and everyone shutted up.

''I wasn't saying... that we should go out without a plan but we will go with a simple plan and we will work on better one when we are on the battlefield'' He said confident of his skills but the other guys over there were still mormuring not convinced.

Sure if I was Uncle Yu I would be angry as hell I mean, he is such a great strategist yet they still weren't convinced!

''Please my lords listen to me, trust me!'' He bowed respectfully.

After minutes later, even I started to feel tired standing there listening!

I noticed that they were leaving the room everyone other than the one I was waiting for.

I kept looking for him but as a hand tapped my back I almost jumped.

''Ack!'' I yelled.

''What are you doing here,Shi?'' Uncle Zhou Yu eyes looked at me confused. Heh of course he knew I hated the strategism room they were so um...boring? Yes that's the word.

''I um...I was waiting for Xun actually, did he got lost or something?'' I joked and he chuckled.

''I think he was sleeping because he remained the-''He coughed again.

Now I was worried ''Are you okay, uncle?'' I said holding his shoulders as I looked in his tired eyes.

''I am fine Shi, thank you for your concern.'' The same phrase again.

''You are not fine...You should rest!'' I said shacking him a little getting angry.

''Do not worry I will rest..'' I really hoped that he was saying the truth.

''Promise me?'' I said raising my pinkie.

''What?'' He asked as he was smiling and I pouted ''I said I want you to promise me Uncle Yu..''

He raised his pinkie too and we shook our fingers as a promise ''I promise you are you soddisfated now?'' He asked smiling and I smiled maybe Ishouldn't worry my uncle is a strong man!

As he left I finally entered the room. There were a lots of papers here and there I almost felt bad to the person that took care of them.

Anyway I was here for a reason I spotted him and he was indeed sleeping.

I giggled mentally, what should I do anyway? His weight is too much for my muscles.

But I felt bad even thinking about to waking him up.

I shacked him a little whispering his name quietly, he just turned his head.

''Hey..wake up..'' I shacked him again only reciving an incroncible mumble.

''C'mon wake up..! Xun?'' I poked his nose and he mumbled again I giggled.

''Mmh...'' He slowly and really slowly opened his golden eyes.

''You...? What are you doing here?''

'' I told you I wuold see you again didn't I?'' I winked at him. ''And Anyway the strategism room is for you know...strategism? Sleeping it's not a strategy even if would like it'' I grinned at my sarcasm and he did the same.

''Thanks for waking me up. Ugh...What will they think?! That I slept because I was bored?'' He clearly felt flustreted as he had his hand on his face in sign of desperation.

''Hey! Don't worry!'' I took his hand in mine little one and I smiled at him ''They will just think that you were tired. Yesterday night It was very late! And you woked up early too I presume?''

He nodded even If I knew he was not convinced so I grabbed his hand again and I dragged him out of that room.

''W-what are y-you doing?'' He said trying to keep his balance as I strongly dragged for all the training field.

''You are going to sleep for good.''

''I can't, I have things to do...''

''Oh no-no you are gonna rest now!'' He groaned annoyed but I did not care as I led him in his room.

''You know, you don't have to babysit me...''

''Aha! We are almost there..''

It was like carrying a dead body he was berely walking, and as I reached his room I opened the door.

''You don't need me to put yourself in bed, do you?'' I grinned childshly at him.

''Well if you want to...'' He smirked and I did not catch his humor or whatever it was I only looked at him confused.

He sighed ''Forget it so what?''

''Oh! Sorry! Before I go I wanted to ask you something...''

''Sure...''

''About the bodyguard thing...Will you always be..close to me?''

''That's a bodyguard duty it is not?''

''I know...'' My eyes looked at the ground I already knew what that meant 'My mother won't even let me step a foot in the battle'

He understood immediately what was running throught my mind as he spoke ''Don't worry I am a bodyguard, yes but I am still your friend..I know how much you want this.'' He said putting an arm on my right shoulder comfortngly.

As I heard those words coming by his lips I melted I hugged him closely ''You are so sweet sometimes...Thank you Xun...'' I said nuzzling his neck with my nose he flinched a little which made me flush, and as he pulled away I already missed his warm and his scent.

I felt a strange feeling in the stomach that hummered hard and my face felt as if I was going on fire.

''Well..um.. I'll leave you. Good night, Xun...'' I said as I held the doorknob of his room's door.

He gestured me goodnight while he was removing his clothes as I looked at what he was doing I stormed off out of his room.

As I was out I sighed leaning on the door ' Just what the hell is happening to me?!'

''What are you doing?'' I snapped aut of my trance as I heard a voice that I knew I looked above me and I saw a girl only a year older than me with long black hair and cerulean eyes.

My cousin Sun Luban.

''Cousin! I wasn't doing anything actually..'' I said standing up I was surprised to see her.

''It's not like ladylike spy a men.'' She looked at me severely with her icy eyes. ''Wha-at? I-I wasn't spying anyone!'' I said gesturing with my hands.

She looked doubtful 'Who she think I am? A stalker?'

Suddenly she giggled which made me confused '' I can't blame you..Lord Lu Xun is quite handsome I must admit.'' She said quite daydreaming.

''O-oh r-really? But I wasn't...'' I stopped since I was studdering like an idiot slapping myself mentally. And since when my cousin liked Xun? N-not that I cared about it...

''You don't need to justify your actions...I'll see you later,Shi I need to go another suitor wants to see me.'' She said with a tone thatseamed..arrogant? 'Nah...just a stupid impression.''

I waved goodbye to her with my hands and I thought about what she said.

'It's not like I want any suitor but...was I maybe ugly? I never thought about it actually, I mean my cousin always encountered a lot of men but what about me? I don't have a suitor by a few years maybe I am really cousin was everthing other than ugly she resambled her mother, aunt Lian Shi, perfect body, perfect hair, perfect face..Oh! and did I mention her perfect behavior?

I sighed I was being envious of my cousin...How horrible this was? It's just that...since my mother is considered one of the most beautiful flowers in Wu shouldn't I be at least um..pretty?

I ruffed my hair crazily as I was sitting on the fountain's edge 'But more important... Since when I care about it? Beauty was never my thing so why I care so much?!'

I got up, I did not want to see my mother now so I kept walking.

I was finally getting in my bed after a hot bath as I raised the covers I sled in my bed closing my tired eyes and as I was falling asleep a loud noise of the door that was now open made my eyes shot open.

A girly figure standing near the door 'Don't tell me..' I wanted to sigh but everytime I would see her made me kinda happy and this time wasn't any different.

''Xun..?'' She whispered slowly and as I was about to respond I closed my mouth I faked that I was sleeping and she just standed there which made me nervous 'Was she a stalker?' Then she got closer.

I though that she would have tried to wake me up but...she didn't, instead she sitted on my bed in the corner and sighed.

''Shi?'' I asked now kinda of worried.

''You are awake?''

''Oh no... I'm just answering you while I sleep!'' I said sarchastically.

She ignored my sarchastic comment and asked me something that surprised me.

''Do you think I'm pretty?''

My mouth shot open 'What kind of question is that?' I gaped like a fish and she stared at me seriously straight in the eyes then she sadly smiled ''Don't worry I' am not offended.'' Then she faked a happy one. She got up and I grabbed her hand.

''It's not that...I was just surprised.'' I stated flatly ''Why are you asking me?''

Her eyes narrowed looking at the ground and her cheeks became pink 'Oh no... Don't tell me she found out my feel-'

''It's beacuse I saw my cousin Luban and she had another suitor today and...I- I don't have one in years!'' She complained and I couldn't believe my ears. I must admit it that my heart broke a little, she just said that she wanted to get merried...

''What?'' I only maneged to ask.

''It's n-not like I want to get merried!'' She absolutely denied which made myself relieve ''I feel..ugly...'' I almost laughted in her face.

''Since when do you have those kind of issues?''

''Don't make fun of me! Comfort me instead!'' Childish as always.

''Comfort you?''

''Yeah.''

I smirked I grabbed her head bringing it to my chest carassing her hair ''Don't worry everything is fine I am here with you'' I joked.

''Idiot.'' She wriggled herself from my grip with violance and I chuckled ''I am serious, really!''

''You are not that ugly'' I patted her head of course I was joking again but she didn't undersand.

Her eyes dissapointed for what I just said. I panicked 'Perfect, make her sad for twice in a day!' I took her shoulders ''I-I was kidding y-you are p-pretty'' I maneged to say studdering first looking at her eyes then adverting my gaze trying stupidly to hide my flush state.

''You are saying it because you are my friend...Thank you'' She said smiling but I knew she was still sad.

''I-I no... You don't believe me?'' Hearing no response I thought about something ''Come with me.''

''Huh?''I took her hand an I led her in the nearest village.

It was still evening when the two arrived at the nearest village ''What are we doing here?''

The young man didn't answer at the girl's question instead he stopped a man that was peacefully walking .

''Excuse me sir, do you think this girl is pretty?'' He said gesturing Shi that had her eyes wide.

''What? Um..Yes?'' He responded uncertanly.

''Thank you sir.'' He bowed and took again the girl's hand.

''W-what the heck are you doing? Yo-u idiot.''

''I am just 'comforting' you, you are never happy are you?'' He tried to sound annoyed but it was the opposite he was smirking like an idiot.

''Yeah but not like thiiiis!'' The chocolate-eyed girl whined as the boy stopped an old woman.

''Excuse me, miss do you think that this girl is pretty?''

''I-Yes very pretty, you two are a very cute couple!'' She said smiling as her eyes shined. On the other hand the two teenegers were blushing a dark shade of red ''Do you want a flower for your girl, sir?'' She now asked handling a beautyful lily in her trembling hands.

''W-e a-re not-'' The young strategist tried to explain while the girl beside him only looked at the flower.

''Pleaseeee Xun this flower is so pretty!'' She said begging him and feeling 'forced' he buyed it.

''Um...ok take it.'' He said handling it to her she clapped her hands joyfully ''Thank you sir have a nice evening !'' She smiled again and turned around walking slowly away.

''Thank you, I feel much better..'' She said as she rolled the lily and stared at it smiling ''I don't know what came over me...'' She looked up at her last statament.

''Well you can now say that you are sorry for waking me up .'' She giggled and we decided it was time to get to the castle.

Lilies aren't that bad after all.

A/N Ugly ending but I'm tired xD. Wow this was long! I have to admit that I didn't have a title so I impreovised! I'm actually sad for personal reasons but writing cheers me up anyway let's just say for now everything is happy-lovely but there's gonna be angst in later chapters oh well! Not that much ;) What is gonna be is gonna be. Hoped you liked this chapter Lu Xun was a 'little' OOC (or how you called it) but I tried to imagine more of a teeneger's jealousy in this story he is only 17 after all I saw the new koei warriors not only about Dynasty Warriors but even Orochi Warriors. I like the dynasty new characters so far (Lu Lingqui *-* and Zhu Ran *v*) but the Orochi's not so much :/ maybe I will re-believe myself after I will play the game, and there are too many crossovers for me. Well I'll stop blabbing I hope I'll update soon bye guys! Bye the way I want a friend like Lu Xun * cries in a corner*


End file.
